youtubepoopfandomcom-20200223-history
Clear Talk Mastery
Clear Talk Mastery is a privately held American company who specializes in teaching English-learners how to speak in an American accent. The company's YouTube channel is presented by Dr. Antonia L Johnson, who is also the president and founder of the company. Most of their videos are tutorials on how to correctly pronounce certain words, phrases, or sounds in the English language. History The first Clear Talk Mastery video was their channel introduction video, uploaded on January 12, 2012, titled "Clear Talk Mastery Video Course Example."https://m.youtube.com/watch?v=Yi3im1M_HgYlk The most recently uploaded video on the channel was uploaded December 17, 2013, titled "Accent Reduction - How to say the grammar s sound rule #2 - Tip 81." One of the first appearances of Clear Talk Mastery footage shown in a YouTube Poop was in the January 2015 video, "Drop that accent in two minutes! Guaranteed! ," by TheSepticFoundry. The video consisted of Dr. Johnson demonstrating the pronunciation of "S" at the end of a word. The Clear Talk Mastery YTP source gained much more attention between February and March 2015, when TheSepticFoundry and Poops4TheWorld had a 'YTP Tennis Match.' Humor Clear Talk Mastery's videos are often regarded as "comical" in the way Dr. Johnson demonstrates how to pronounce certain sounds and words. She often tends to overly exaggerate the length of a word to make it more clear to the viewer. Due to the simplicity of the way she talks and the common usage of long vowels/sounds, one may consider it easy to sentence-mix a Clear Talk Mastery video. Source Information Nearly all Clear Talk Mastery videos consist of Dr. Johnson standing in front of a green screen (or possibly a blue screen) with the background chroma-keyed out and replaced with a light blue color with a circular gradient behind the word(s) of focus. The word(s) is/are in a white font with a shadow beneath it. Below the word(s) lie(s) a message from the person, either from Facebook or Twitter asking about the word(s)/sound(s) they struggle with. In each of her videos, although she is seen wearing the same black jacket, long necklace and the same style sweater, the color of her sweater changes in each video (blue, light blue, navy blue, red, pink and black). Because of this, it is obvious when the editor has used more than one of their videos in a YouTube Poop. What's more, her hair length also changes. Dr. Johnson will sometimes hold objects in the videos. An example of this would be the pair of binoculars used in her "focus" pun. Notable Poopers *Poops4theWorld *The Chuckle Poop *Team Fortress Poo *TheSepticFoundry *MercenaryRandoms *BigEyesLuigi Quotes "Hi, I'm Doctor Antonia Johnson" "Some people say 'fuckus.' Not good! That is embarrassing because that is a curse word in English." Company Details To learn how to speak properly click here Full website here Email: info@cleartalkmastery.com Phone: +1 303 499 5117 Address: 1800 30th Street Suite no 220-D, Boulder, CO 80301, United States Category:Youtube Poop Sources Category:Sources Category:YouTube Channels Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Real People